


I'll Find You When the Sun Goes Black

by killjoysinner



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Swap, Explicit Language, Fun Ghoul has ADHD, Light Angst, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony, Platonic Relationships, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, but she enjoys the chaos, motorbaby has no idea what's going on, the fab four needs to deal with their emotions like actual human beings, the phoenix witch likes to mess with the fab four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: The Fabulous Four have been fighting for days, not speaking a single word to each other. The Phoenix Witch and practically the rest of the Killjoys are done with it all.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	I'll Find You When the Sun Goes Black

**Author's Note:**

> this starts off centered around Party, but tends to hop around with the focus

Poison woke up one morning feeling off. They couldn’t exactly place why though. Maybe it was because they’d woken up staring at the kitchen ceiling when they remembered falling asleep in the storage room. Or that when they stood up, everything seemed a lot smaller than it had the night before. 

They sluggishly made their way to the bathroom, just to wash their face quickly. That’s when things started to go downhill very, very quickly. Poison quickly glanced in the mirror only to find Kobra Kid’s face staring right back at them. Poison let out an inhumane shriek, hitting their- Kobra’s- head against the lightbulb.

“Dude…” Jet’s voice groaned, “It’s like… five o’clock- What the fuck? These aren’t my fucking hands!”

Poison quickly hurried out of the bathroom, bumping into doorways quite frequently. Being Kobra’s height meant they had to duck to get through, which was convenient.

“By the Witch…”

“Screw the Witch! She’s probably the one that caused this! Who the fuck pissed her off enough for her to do this?”

“Ghoul, it was probably you.”

“Like hell it was!”

Poison walked into the room and had to almost leave again. Coming face to face with your own… well, face wasn’t something that happened everyday.

“Kobra! Jeez man, some weird shit is happening right now. I’m Ghoul. But in Jet’s body! And for once I’m not kidding!” Jet- or rather Ghoul- exclaimed.

“I- I’m not Kobra.” Poison managed to stammer out, “It’s Poison.”

“So Poison, you’re stuck in Kobra’s body? Ghoul’s stuck in my body and I’m stuck in your body?”

Man, hearing their own voice come from their body without being the one talking was fucking weird. Poison nodded in confirmation before frowning in confusion. 

“Wait a second… Where’s Kobra? And Motorbaby?” they asked.

A silence fell over the three before everyone broke off, searching for Kobra Kid and Motorbaby. They searched the entire diner, not finding a trace of either of them.

“They couldn’t have gone far.” Jet tried to reassure, “I mean, I think Kobra would want to switch back into his own body… Right?”

The bell above the diner door rang, signalling someone had walked in. The three rushed to the front. It wasn’t a pretty sight. 

Jet, who wasn’t used to being shorter and having Poison’s speed, went full force and nearly slammed into the counter. Meanwhile, Poison and Ghoul were both struggling to control their limbs now that they were almost a half a foot taller than they usually were. 

But they eventually got there and saw Ghoul- or Kobra- holding Motorbaby on his hip, just casually talking to her. He looked away from her when Kobra noticed the other three in the room. Surprisingly, he was calm. 

“Why don’t you go try and radio Cola for me, sweetheart?” he spoke to her, “Report back if you can.”

Motorbaby nodded and rushed to the back room, waving to the others as she did so. Confused, Ghoul, Jet and Poison turned to Kobra. He just sighed.

“Who’s in what body?” he asked.

“Jet’s in Poison’s, Poison’s in yours and I’m in Jet’s.” Ghoul spoke briefly, “Now what the fuck is going on?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Kobra shrugged, “I didn’t fall asleep last night, but somethin’ must’ve happened. Next thing I knew I was bein’ woken up by Motorbaby, but I was in Ghoul’s body.”

“So we have no idea how to fix this?” Poison said in disbelief, “Cause no offence, but I don’t want to be stuck in my brother’s body for the rest of my life.”

“Is that why you’re getting Motorbaby to radio Cherri?” Jet questioned.

Kobra nodded, fiddling with Ghoul’s gloves, “I figured if it’s somethin’ relatin’ to the Witch, Cola would be our best option.”

“You could’ve called Show Pony. They would’ve been just as useful.” Poison grumbled.

For some unknown reason, Poison did not like Cherri Cola. Kobra always thought it was because Party thought him and Cherri were dating. They weren’t, but it was always funny to close his door, just see Poison burst in only to find him and Cherri reading a book together.

“Cola knows more about the Witch than anyone we know, Poison. Even Pony.” Kobra argued.

“I could probably solve this before he even got here!”

“Oh yeah? Prove it!”

“Ghoul- er- Kobra’s right Poison.” Jet interrupted, trying to defuse the argument between the siblings, “We need Cherri Cola’s help here. As much as you don’t want it.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want it. Just that I could solve it faster.”

“What about Motorbaby?” Ghoul spoke to Kobra suddenly, “How’d you explain this one to her?”

Kobra shrugged, “Just told her it was me. She didn’t really question it all that much.”

“You seem awfully calm about this.” Poison pointed out, eyebrows raised.

“There’s not much use in panickin’. The sooner we get shit done, the sooner we can get back in our own bodies.”

Motorbaby soon came running back in the room, her arms full of the radio and walkie-talkie attached to it. She offered almost it out to Poison (who was in Kobra’s body to be fair) before frowning and turning to the real Kobra. He ruffled her hair gently before leaving to the kitchen to answer, knowing Poison would have some… choice background commentary.

“Hey Cola.” he greeted, “How’s it goin’?”

“Witch, it’s weird to hear Ghoul’s voice and your speaking patterns.” Cola commented, “Girlie gave me a bit of detail. What’s happening?”

Kobra sighed, “I wish I knew. Woke up in each other's bodies this mornin’. Think it has somethin’ to do with the Witch?”

“Kobra, it could have something to do with practically anyone out in the Zones at this point. Everyone’s been pretty fed up with your guys' arguing. I think even the Crows have stopped patrolling because of it.”

“We’re not arguin’!” the blonde protested, “Just… disagreein’ on most things.”

“Okay. Sure.”

Kobra could practically hear Cherri Cola’s smirk. The bastard.

“So what’s the plan, oh wise one?” he rolled his eyes.

A small amount of static came through making Kobra involuntarily wince. He was confused at the action. He’d never had a problem with hearing it before. Kobra actually found it quite relaxing at times. 

“You think you five will be able to make it to Doc’s office?” Cherri asked, “Tommy won’t let me take a week off again. Three days at the most. Dr. D’s is a good middle point for all of us.”

“I’ll check with everyone else.” Kobra ran a hand through his hair, momentarily forgetting it was Ghoul’s, “Jesus Ghoul, when was the last time you fuckin’ brushed this mess?” he yelled.

“Fuck off, Snake Boy! Not everyone has the time to do that shit!”

“It’s basic hygeine you dumb fuck!”

“I think I’m gonna go now.” Cherri interrupted, sounding like he was holding back laughter, “I’ll see you soon. Good luck, Kobra Kid. Keep running.”

The radio went silent and Kobra hesitantly went back out to the front where he could already hear fighting- between himself and Jet. Sighing once again, he pushed the door open, only to almost have a water bottle hit him in the face. 

Kobra just picked the bottle back up and placed it on the counter, only to have it be knocked off again. Ghoul and Party were in a full-on fist fight that didn’t look like it was stopping anytime soon. Jet was watching from a corner, looking a bit scared. Motorbaby was just sitting in a booth, headphones on and blocking out the world around her. Kobra envied that.

“Take it back!” Poison was yelling at Ghoul.

“Why? It’s true!”

“You fucking bastard!”

They launched at eachother once again. Kobra silently made his way over to where Jet was standing, raising an eyebrow.

“What happened this time?” he questioned.

“Poison laughed at your comment about Ghoul’s hair. Ghoul called Poison a slut.” Jet explained shortly.

“Yikes.”

The two watched as Poison and Ghoul threw punches. 

“We’re goin’ to feel that when we get back to normal aren’t we?” Kobra asked.

“Yeah. Most definitely.”

“Shit.”

~~~~

After Poison and Ghoul finished their spat, the five began to pack up for the car ride to Dr. D’s place. It took them longer than usual as Poison had made the irritating decision not to talk to anyone except Motorbaby. But they eventually got their stuff together and headed out. 

“So…” Jet tried to break the awkward silence, “Anyone want to-”

“Shut up Jet.” Poison and Ghoul both snapped.

“Okay.”

Kobra reached forwards from the backseat, turning on the radio. The latest Mad Gear and Missile Kid single began to surround the crew before it was abruptly shut off by Party Poison. Kobra Kid narrowed his eyes before leaning forwards and turning the station back on. Poison repeated their action and thus began the fight over the radio.

Jet just sighed, pinching the bridge of his- Poison’s- nose, some bright red hair falling in front of his eyes. Soon the two siblings began verbally arguing, with the radio being flicked on and off and Ghoul yelling overtop of everything. Motorbaby was using the only pair of working headphones, so Jet Star was stuck listening to them fight. 

He was sick of it. It had all started over a stupid box of cereal and who ate the last of it. Then the three others had then proceeded to start fights over every inconvenience since the incident. 

“Guys? Can you keep it down a bit?” he asked, trying to focus on the road.

Jet had never dealt well with fighting. He was a lover, not a fighter as Ghoul would say. Everyone mistook him as the muscle of the crew, with him being the tallest and one of the quietest people you’d meet in the desert. It was just how he’d been raised. To be kind and patient. To stand up for what you believe in, but not in a violent way. 

So when arguing came around, you could be sure that Jet had no fucking clue what to do about it. 

During the argument, Ghoul would feel the urge to suppress flinches every time someone yelled. It was confusing as hell, considering he didn’t normally feel this when he was fighting. Normally he would use the adrenaline rush to yell louder, but now it was just making him panic. 

He locked eyes with Jet, who seemed to be fairly anxious about everything. Quieting down to think, Fun Ghoul glanced back and forth between Jet and the two siblings, trying to figure out why Jet’s body had a physical reaction to the fighting and not just an emotional one. 

“Okay! That’s enough! Stop the fuckin’ car!”

Everyone went silent and turned towards Kobra, who looked completely enraged. Poison looked equally as pissed off as their brother. Jet stopped the car nonetheless. Kobra got out and grabbed his bag out of the trunk of the car.

“Kobra, what the hell are you doing?” Ghoul asked, exasperated. 

“What does it look like? I’m goin’ back.” Kobra snapped, “I’m not stayin’ with an incomptent child who won’t listen to anyone but themselves!”

“Oh bite me, Kobra.” Poison laughed, “If anyone’s acting like a child here, it’s you. Mainly because you’re whining like a little-”

A blast going off making everyone duck. Ghoul silently muttered a prayer to the Witch that it wasn’t a group of Dracs- or worse, Crows- but no more blasts rang out. He hesitantly poked his head up, only to find Kobra breathing heavily, ray gun in hand.

“What the fuck Kobra?” Poison screamed, “You could’ve fucking killed me you idiot!”

Seemingly just realising what he had done, Kobra tried to mask his shock and shoved the ray gun back in the holster. 

“Kobra, take a breath.” Jet tried, “Poison you too. I think we should take a break from driving for now. At least for an hour to cool down.”

A tense silence fell amongst the Fabulous Four, making Motorbaby finally take her headphones off. 

“What’s goin’ on?” she asked, confused. 

“Nothing, sunshine. We’re just gonna stop and eat quickly.” Jet Star reassured, “You wanna help me get the food out?”

She was completely oblivious to the atmosphere, which everyone was grateful for. Somehow, Motorbaby had managed to completely avoid every fight they’d been having the past few weeks. It was a miracle.

“Hey, uh… Jet?” Poison spoke quietly, “You know how to handle a panic attack right?”

Jet frowned, “Yeah?”

“Cool.”

“...why?”

“I think I’m having one.”

“By the Witch, Poison! Sit down!”

Jet signalled Ghoul to come over and take care of Motorbaby while he jogged over to Party Poison. 

“Tell me what you need.” Jet spoke, kneeling in front of them. 

“I- I don’t know. I can feel it happening, but it’s not affecting… me.”

“What?”

“Me, Poison, is fine. But the body isn’t.” Poison tried to explain, “It’s weird. Like, I’m not the one actually having it.”

An idea came to Jet’s mind. It was completely irrational, but it was the only explanation he had. He stood up, looking around. 

“Hey Ghoul.” he called, “Where’s Kobra?”

“Uh…” Ghoul trailed off, “No clue. I thought he was with you.”

“I saw him!” Motorbaby spoke up, “He said he was goin’ to see Cola.”

“But the car’s still here?” Poison frowned.

“Poison, have you ever seen Kobra have a panic attack before?” Jet asked them.

Party gave him a look, “Not since I was like… ten. I think the blasts were too loud for him or something. Sent him spiraling.”

“Shit.” Jet Star cursed, grabbing the keys, “Pack up. We’ve gotta go.”

“Why?” Motorbaby looked around at the panicking teens, “What’s wrong?”

“Kobra Kid might be in trouble, darling.” Ghoul spoke, picking her up and placing her in the backseat.

“With the vampires?”

“Yeah. With the vampires.” Party spoke, trying to get to their feet, “Can someone help me out quick?”

Jet helped Poison up and into the car. Then once everyone was inside, he slammed on the gas, headed in the direction of Dr. D’s. The three made sure their guns were charged, which was a good thing as they soon heard blasts coming from somewhere in the distance.

“Poison, stay with Motorbaby.” Jet ordered.

“What? B-”

“Don’t even try and pull some excuse. Kobra’s body is in no shape to be fighting right now.” Jet spoke firmly, “Don’t worry. We’ll get Kobra and get out.”

Poison looked like they wanted to argue, but gave up and handed Jet and Ghoul their masks. The two set off, jogging towards the sounds of the fight. There were at least four Draculoids all shooting at a barricade of tin barrels.

“Well fuck.” Ghoul spoke, “How’re we getting out of this one, Sherlock?”

“Shut up.” Jet grumbled, “You’re going to have to distract them.”

“What? Why me?!”

“Can you deal with Kobra Kid having a panic attack?”

“...no”

“Then you’re the distraction.”

Ghoul huffed at his job, but proceeded to do it, nonetheless. He sprinted and hopped on one of their bikes, taking off. The Dracs followed him while Jet just shook his head. 

“That’s not what I- anyways…”

Jet ran over to the barricade of barrels, finding Kobra Kid just sitting there. He didn’t seem hurt, but his eyes and breathing told a very different story.

“Kobra? Hey, it’s me.” Jet spoke softly.

“Party?” Kobra mumbled softly.

Shit. That’s right. Jet was in Poison’s body still.

“No, uh… It’s Jet.” he winced, “Are you okay? Do you know where you are right now?”

“Last I checked, still in the shitty desert.” Kobra answered. 

“Yeah. Still in the shitty desert. Try and breathe with me okay.”

Jet gently took Kobra’s hand and placed it on his chest. 

“Can you feel my heartbeat? Try and get yours to slow down, okay? In and out. That’s good. Come on, we’ve gotta get going.”

He helped Kobra Kid to his feet once he had calmed down. Then he heard the distant rumbling of the Trans Am. Jet raised an eyebrow as Poison drove up beside him.

“I thought I told you to stay put.”

Poison just shrugged, “Felt better. Where’s Ghoul?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

Jet helped Kobra get into the backseat of the car, before piling in. A loud explosion went off. Poison and Jet shared an eye roll before taking off towards the sound. 

“Kid! Hey, Kid! You alright back there?” Poison called to their brother.

“Shiny.” he responded, “Just drive the fuckin’ car.”

“Guys!” Ghoul interrupted, jogging over, “Good news! I finally made a bomb out of toothpaste, wires and my battery! Bad news! I only got three of ‘em and the others are speeding towards us!”

Poison practically dragged Ghoul into the passenger seat before slamming as hard as they could on the gas pedal. Both Kobra and Jet began shooting at the Dracs while Ghoul helped Motorbaby with the missile launcher. 

“Goddammit Ghoul! You couldn’t fuckin’ get all of ‘em at once?” Kobra yelled, dodging a blast.

“It’s not like I could exactly tell where I was throwing it! I was trying not to die!” Ghoul retorted, “Hit the gas, Party! Three, two-”

He was cut off by the launcher going off. Kobra and Jet barely had enough time to lean back in the car when the ground shook under the five. A brief silence fell over them, waiting to see if any more blasts came. None did.

“Thank the Witch.” Jet mumbled, “How far away are we from D’s?”

“About another few hours.” Poison responded, almost bitterly.

For some reason, Jet could feel anger started to bubble up inside his stomach. It was a fuelling anger that needed to be let out. Almost as if another small inconvenience would send him over the edge. A wave of nausea came with it.

But the feeling passed as soon as it came. Slightly confused and a bit dazed, Jet leaned his head against the window, trying to figure things out. There was a shuffle heard which was the last thing Jet Star heard before he fell asleep.

~~~~

Fun Ghoul was the one to shake Jet awake hours later, when they finally arrived at Dr. Death Defying’s shack. Show Pony found their situation hilarious, which just put Poison in an even more sour mood. That mood seemed to intensify when Cherri Cola arrived. 

“Hey everyone.” Cola greeted, “Kobra filled me in on your predicament.”

“Course he fucking did.” Ghoul heard Poison mumble.

“I’m exactly sure what went on-” Cherri continued, seemingly unfazed by Poison’s comment, “-but it was definitely something only the Witch could’ve done. Not even tests done at BLI/nd could conduct this type of power.”

“So, we’re fucked?” Ghoul asked.

“No. Not yet, anyways. You need to try and communicate with the Witch. Try to ask her why.”

Kobra laughed, “And how are we supposed to do that?”

“Well, Mr-I-Don’t-Believe-In-Shit, a ritual usually works. But since we don’t have access to candles at this point in time, meditation should do.” Cherri smirked.

“Is there a specific place we need to do this?”

Cherri nodded in response to Jet’s question, “Usually a holy place, so any nearby mailbox will work.”

The group made the decision that while the Fabulous Four were out, Cherri Cola and Show Pony would watch over Motorbaby. It probably wasn’t the best idea, considering that Motorbaby and Show Pony loved causing mayhem and Cherri somehow always got roped into it. But it was the only option they had.

“I fuckin’ hate this.” Kobra mumbled.

“Join the club, Snake Boy. You think my idea of fun is talking to a Witch trying to get back into my own body? Which you are currently in.”

“Don’t sound so flattered. I hate bein’ short.”

The bickering ended once the four of them arrived. Awkwardly, they stood there for a moment before Jet sat down and closed his eyes. The others gave him a look of confusion as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“What? I’m meditating.”

Ghoul, Poison and Kobra all followed his lead, albeit reluctantly. There was dead silence among them before Ghoul began whistling, trying to keep himself focused. 

“Ghoul.” Kobra warned, “Shut up.”

“Fuck you Kobra. You’re not the one with ADHD here.”

“And you had the option to take your meds this mornin’. But oh! Guess what! You didn’t!”

“Yeah! Because I’m not me you fucking dumbass!”

“Hey.” Jet interrupted, “Enough with the fighting.”

“Oh shove off Jet. You’re not one to talk.” Poison finally spoke up.

The meditation session had soon turned into a yelling match. Kobra was pissed off at Ghoul, Ghoul was pissed off at Kobra and Poison was just pissed off at everyone. Jet just put his head in his hands, trying not to lose his cool. 

“Ahem.”

The fighting only stopped when everyone turned to see the Phoenix Witch, just glaring at them with her arms crossed. 

“Finally.” Poison groaned, “I need to get back in my own body. You do not understand-”

“I understand perfectly fine, Party Poison.” the Witch spoke, narrowing her eyes, “You four have been causing quite the commotion out here.”

“When do we not?” Ghoul retorted. 

“Fair enough. But more than usual. To the point where she actually talked to me about it.”

“Who? Motorbaby?” Jet asked in disbelief, “No. I’ve kept her out of this.”

“You tried.” the Witch nodded, “And I’ll give you that, but the headphones only block out parts. She’s upset by your fighting.”

The Fab Four gave each other guilty looks. 

“You should feel guilty.” the Witch chided, waving a hand.

“So… are we stuck like this?” Kobra questioned carefully. 

“Not permanently. Each of you felt something in each other's bodies today. Get the others to admit why you felt that and- voila- problem solved.”

Poison moved to speak, but with the ruffling of feathers, the Witch disappeared. 

“Well…” Ghoul made a popping noise, “Who’s up first?”

The group stayed silent, not wanting to admit anything. It wasn’t until Fun Ghoul had finally had enough and decided to start. 

“When we were fighting in the car this morning, I kept feeling the urge to flinch and then to repress it.” he turned to Jet, “Care to explain why?”

“Not… Not really.”

“Oh come on, Jet. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can forget about it.” Poison groaned.

Jet Star stayed silent, turning his gaze to the sand. He let it slide through his fingers, took a deep breath and began speaking. 

“Life wasn’t always shiny. I made my childhood out to be as perfect as it can be because it was extremely far from it.” he started, “My mom and dad would fight. A lot. It never got physical, thank the Witch, but it was enough to make me flinch for the rest of my life whenever someone so much as talked louder than normal.”

The group went quiet.

“Holy shit Jet.” Kobra murmured, “Why didn’t you say anythin’?”

He shrugged, “Didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“Is that why you don’t lose your cool with us?” Ghoul asked.

“Yeah. I don’t want to be like them.” Jet nodded, “Okay, moving on from my trauma. The feeling was an extreme amount of anger… to the point where I nearly threw up from it.”

Everyone turned towards Party Poison, almost curiously. They just sighed.

“BLI/nd blah blah blah. Tests blah blah blah. Anger issues. Moving on-”

“Uh uh. Your turn to share with the class, your royal highness.” Ghoul shook his head, “Everyone has got to do it. So do you.”

Poison glared at him, “There’s a chip in the back of my neck from when I was still in the city. I was pissed off because if the Dracs had gotten close enough to the car and sent out a frequency, they could’ve used me to kill you all.”

Ghoul’s eyes just widened in response. As did Jet’s. Kobra just looked concerned. 

“You told me it didn’t bother you anymore.” he spoke, almost hurt.

“Not physically. Emotionally and psychologically is a whole other story.” Poison mumbled, “Your turn Kobes. Why the fuck was I having a panic attack while you were in the middle of a clap?”

Kobra practically mumbled his bit, “They took me in for testin’ at the city. Trained me to panic whenever I heard blasts goin’ off. Now when it happens, I get panic attacks. Pretty bad ones, but I’m good at hidin’ them apparently.”

Now Poison felt extremely guilty. And sick. How had they not noticed their baby brother having a panic attack in the middle of a fight? He could’ve been killed!

“It’s fine. Not somethin’ we can change now.” Kobra spoke a bit louder, turning to Ghoul, “I was talkin’ to Cola on the radio this mornin’. The static that came through made me… nervous. Anxious. Why is that?”

“Am I the only one who didn’t complain about sharing my trauma? Hell yeah, point Ghoul. Anyways.”

Ghoul stretched his arms out before beginning to speak.

“City was too quiet for me. It made me feel… off? Even as a kid, but I couldn’t do much about it. It made me sick and I spent a lot of time in hospitals because of it. S’why I make so much noise out here. Because the silence brings me back there.”

The group stayed silent for a while before Kobra began laughing. Confused, everyone turned to look at him. 

“We’re a bunch of screwups, aren’t we?” he asked, trying to hold back giggles.

A smile slipped across Poison’s face, “Yeah. I guess we are.”

“Four major fucking screwups with no plans for life.” Ghoul added.

“But we have each other.” Jet spoke.

“To each other.”

Everyone cheered and laughed until their worlds suddenly went black. There was a brief moment of nothing before Ghoul woke up, panting, but back in his own body. 

“Oh how I missed my arms.” he yelled, startling Poison awake.

“Jeez, Ghoul. I think Bat City could hear that one.” they smirked, kicking Kobra’s leg, “Come on. Up and at ‘em blondie.”

“Fuck off.” Kobra grumbled, rubbing his head, “Besides, Jet’s still out.”

A silent agreement came between the three as they all jumped on Jet, efficiently waking him up. The Fabulous Four walked back to Dr. D’s shack, where Motorbaby ran out to greet them. Poison scooped her up in their arms, twirling her around.

“How’re you doing, sugar?” they asked her.

She shrugged, “We made a glitter bomb.”

“Ah. Sounds pretty normal for you.”

They set her down, where Jet crouched down, taking her hand gently.

“Kiddo, if you’re upset about something… Tell us first? Please? So we don’t have to do that again?”

She gave him a shy grin, “Okay.”

The group of five began to head back inside the shack. Show Pony, Motorbaby and Party Poison spent the rest of the night dancing together, Kobra and Cherri sat on the roof and talked about the stars while Fun Ghoul, Jet Star and Dr. Death Defying told different stories to each other. The Phoenix Witch just watched them from a distance, traces of a smile crossing her lips.

“Idiots.”


End file.
